


I Love You More Than Coffee

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Coffee

Derek walked into his and Spencer’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Spencer?” He and Spencer had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Spencer was still mad or not.

“Spencer?” Derek repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Spencer!? OPEN UP!” Derek mocked childishly.

“Derek shut up!” Derek smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Spencer was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Derek mocked.

“I’m not!” Spencer yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Pretty boy!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN COFFEE!” The door swung open. Spencer was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Derek couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Derek fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Spencer whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Spencer Reid. I love you more than coffee.” Derek stood up and opened his arms to Spencer.

“Yay!” Spencer jumped into Derek’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
